


Perfect Strangers

by Lakin5



Category: iCarly
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Freeform, Sham wedding, Slow Burn, Twin Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakin5/pseuds/Lakin5
Summary: Melanie had ran off to be with her boyfriend, having Sam to go through an arrange marriage for her, leading Sam to met the perfect stranger she would marry, not caring to get too attached to her arranged husband.This perfect stranger, however, was a lot more than she bargained for, when he couldn’t help but take an interest in her mysterious ways.
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett
Kudos: 5





	Perfect Strangers

With the hustle and bustle of the night behind her, and finally the comforting silence consuming the atmosphere around her, she plopped down lazily on the couch of an unfamiliar apartment. She hasty pulled out the messy bun, made so by the frantic activities she had to endure, allowing her long curly hair to be set free. 

She yawned as she stretched out undoing the day’s stress and melting into the couch.

“Glad that this shit is done and over, Momma needs to relax!” She said to no one in particular, unceremoniously ignoring the presence of the man standing in the doorway. 

“You’re telling me, I'm just happy to be with my own thoughts for a change,” he agreed, trying his best to make small talk. 

“Ditto,” she smiled at him awkwardly as she was at a lost on what to do next, probably getting out of this suffocating wedding dress for one, “Hey, can you, uh, help with getting this thing off, I rather not be stuck in for another minute.” 

He obliged her request as the dress was shed onto the floor, leaving her to bask in her new found freedom in the more comfortable slip underneath. 

He trained his eyes on her in confusion, wondering what spurned on this sudden change in character, she was acting like a completely different person compared to their past interactions. 

“So Melan…” 

“Sam!” 

“Huh?” 

“The name’s Sam, “ she clarified further, “so you better get used to saying it, uh...Frederick is it?” 

“Actually it’s Fredward, but you can just call me Freddie.” 

“Whatever, not like it matters, this thing our mother’s put us to isn’t going to last that long anyways.” She mused. 

“So uh, Sam, not Melanie, you’re not Melanie, you’re Sam?” Freddie rambled in his even more confused state. 

“Duh, keep up, Einstein!” 

“So who did I just marry?” Freddie asked, more to himself than to her, “And if you’re Sam, then who is Melanie really?” 

“She is my twin sister, I took her place in this whole debacle so she could run off to god knows where so that she could be with her boyfriend instead of some stranger!” 

“Melanie has a twin sister, who you are, and she has a boyfriend that she ran away to be with?” Freddie asked for her confirmation of this revelation.

“Bingo, you’re a fast learner!” Sam gave him an interested look and gave him a once over as to test his trustworthiness visually. 

“And you’re telling me this now because?” 

“Because it won’t matter in the end, once Melanie announced that she eloped with her boyfriend, we’ll be in the clear of all this. The marriage would be annulled due to false pretences, and we’ll part ways as perfect strangers as if this whole thing never happened!” 

He was floored by all this information, what started out as an arranged marriage turned out to be a scheme cooked up by two sisters that he was suddenly in on. 

“And you’re trusting me with all this, why?” 

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, “I don’t know, you just seem like the type to keep his mouth shut about all this, I presume there are a lot of things that you’re not willing to tell just anyone.” 

Freddie only met “Melanie” or more aptly Sam today, and she was already reading him like a goddamn book. When he is just left in confusion as to who she really was. 

“Why did you go through with this, considering you’re not who I thought you were?” 

“You sure do ask a lot of questions, but if you have to know I’ll let in on a little secret of mine?” Sam smirked in his direction, patting the set next to her invitingly. 

Freddie took the bait, and nervously sat by her, his curiosity getting the better of him, “So what is this little secret of yours?” 

Sam sighed exhaustingly, as if to drum up some sort encouragement, “Because Melanie came to me one night, crying full of tears, that was a rare sight to me, she pleaded and begged for me to save her somehow to get out this arrangement, to save her from her misery. I couldn’t stand seeing her like that, I had to do something, I couldn’t let her be miserable for the rest of her life, I’m used to it I can survive the pain, but she-she is different, it would crush her into a million little pieces, ones that I don’t think I could or her can salvage. So I took the bullet for her, it was the least I could do after all, she would have done the same for me!” 

Freddie stared at her in shock and awe, “That was a brave and selfless act, Melanie must be proud to have a sister like you!” 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get all mushy and sentimental on me,” Sam swatted at the air as if to wave away any lingering regrets about telling him this. 

Freddie gave a friendly chuckle to help ease any discomfort she was feeling, and to relax his rising nerves trying to make sense of all this. Whomever this Sam was, he at least knew she cared deeply for her sister. 

They sat next to each other in a long silence, lost in whatever thoughts they were having, taking in everything that just happened in the last few hours, just wanting everything to slow down and give them a break. Nothing was right and everything didn’t make sense. 

“So the one thing I’m not getting in all this is, if you and Melanie are as close as I think you are, wouldn’t rouse suspicion that ‘Sam’ is nowhere to be seen on her sister’s big day? Your ‘absence’ would have been noticed by someone?” 

Sam rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious, “I have a bad habit of running away out of the blue, they all probably thought what happened to me, and kept quiet about it so they won’t dampen the mood on this oh so joyous occasion.” 

Freddie nodded, feeling satisfied with the answers he was getting and too tired to press on for any further information, it was time for bed anyway. 

“So we should probably go get some rest, sort whatever else out tomorrow?” He said, standing and making his way towards his bedroom, when a hand grabbed his wrist, he looked down at who the offending hand belonged to quizzically. 

“I’m taking the bed, you'll sleep on the couch.” 

It was more of a demand and not a request, not wanting to argue and lacking any energy to do so he sighed and sat right back down as she got up and made her way to her newly claimed territory. 

“You know this my place right?” 

She ignored him and continued her journey, closing the door behind her, wanting to forget this whole day ever happened.

“Can I at least get my clothes first?” Before a gust of fabric hit him in the face. Once dressed in his pajamas and laying down on the couch, Freddie was left far too many questions and not enough answers to them. 

Whoever this Sam was, he was more then willing to find out.


End file.
